Perdidos en la Lluvia
by Miica
Summary: Era una misión para ayudar a Amegakure a deshacerse de un ninja. Naruto y Sakura deben compartir cuarto, y suceden situaciones que los dos preferirían evitar. Son empujados a un misterio y Naruto se encuentra deseando más a Sakura. Traducción.


**Perdidos en la Lluvia  
**~Wolf's Paradise {Traducción por Miica.}

{**!**} Disclaimer**; **Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco esta historia. Pertenece a Wolf's Paradise, y la original la puedes encontrar con el nombre de Lost in the Rain. Vamos, que yo no tengo tanta imaginación. Sin embargo, la traducción si me pertenece.  
{**!**} Summary**; **Era una misión simple: infiltrarse en la escuela de Amegakure y ayudar a deshacerse del nin perdido. Pero las cosas no salieron de ese modo. Naruto y Sakura son obligados a compartir el cuarto, lo que provoca situaciones que los dos preferirían evitar. Mientras ambos son empujados hacia un misterio más espeso que el agua, Naruto se encuentra a si mismo deseando a Sakura más de lo que hacía anteriormente. Descubre que un mejor amigo puede convertirse en un enemigo a muerte, y un enemigo a muerte puede convertirse en un mejor amigo. Naruto y Sakura confían el uno en el otro y en una pequeña niña que Naruto rescata para cavar más en el misterio. Naruto debe dejar atrás el pasado al tiempo que encara a un desconocido pelinegro y un zorro ligeramente más grande que lo normal, sin mencionar que cuando las cosas se ponen duras, la única esperanza de Naruto es el demonio dentro de él.  
{**!**} Rating**;** M; Acción/Drama/Aventura/Romance/Misterio.

**Capítulo uno**

- No quiero hacerlo. -

Tsunade fulminó con la mirada a Naruto, sus ojos café claro estrechándose peligrosamente. - ¿Por qué no? Te dí una misión. Espero que la hagas. -

- Entonces déjame ser jounin. – Dijo Naruto, su tono de voz bajando. Sus propios ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.

La Hokage presionó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea dura. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era así? Solía ser tan amable, feliz y energético. Era como si ya no lo conociera. Sin embargo, no se echaría atrás con esto. Ella ya había hablado con él sobre convertirse en un jounin. No era que el no estuviera listo, claro que no. Hasta se podía decir que la prueba para Naruto había sido casi… _fácil_.

- Ya hablamos de esto. Tú y Sakura tienen uno de los mejores trabajos en equipo de esta villa. Ella tiene que esperar a que las pruebas jounin sean organizadas. Aparte, tú sabes porque no me puedo apurar en una decisión como esa. Gracias a Dios, Akatsuki ha sido aniquilado y un nuevo Amekage ha sido elegido, pero todavía hay gente que te quiere muerto, o quiere al Kyuubi. Tú y Sakura están ya en bastantes Libro Bingo de otros pueblos, para que veas. -

Naruto bajó la mirada, escondiendo la expresión molesta que pasó por su rostro. Tsunade no había terminado todavía. – Ustedes dos han sido los mejores ninjas activos en nuestra villa desde el Cuarto Hokage. Dejaré a Kakashi como ANBU, pero sirve más como profesor. – La rubia sonrió para si misma cuando recordó una extraña memoria. – Todavía no encuentra un equipo que le guste tanto como tú y Sakura. -

La mirada de Naruto rápidamente subió. El comentario lo había pillado con la guardia baja, pero el sabía cuando un argumento había terminado, y discutir era inútil con Tsunade. Podía ser engatusada a veces, pero el rubio sabía que ese era un argumento con el cual no se echaría atrás. Miró a Sakura. Estaba solamente dos pasos lejos de él. Su postura era de puro nerviosismo, aún cuando a un ojo inexperto se viera relajada.

- Sakura, Naruto: su misión ha sido asignada. Pueden irse. -

Ambos salieron con la cabeza gacha, despreocupados, del despacho de la Hokage. Sakura miró a Naruto irse, yendo detrás de él lentamente. Rompía el corazón ver cuánto había cambiado. Desde que se había ido por esos tres años a entrenar con Jiraiya, nunca había sido el mismo. Parecía estar relacionado con la pelea con Sasuke, pero no podía estar segura.

Ahora, Naruto difícilmente le hablaba a alguien. A veces le decía algo, especialmente cuando estaban discutiendo estrategias en una misión. Sakura lo había visto juntarse con Kakashi algunas veces; ocasionalmente se hablaban. Su actitud había cambiado considerablemente, pasando de un pequeño, estúpido genin –propenso a cometer errores estúpidos- a uno frío y calculador.

Lo miró caminar por la aldea, con la cabeza gacha, las manos en sus bolsillos, completamente ignorado por las personas. Y si le estaban prestando atención, no lo demostraban. Unos pocos mostraban miedo, y rápidamente salían del camino, pero la mayoría simplemente ignoraba su presencia. Sakura quería ayudarlo, pero… Si él la atacaba, ella no tendría el valor para defenderse, ni siquiera por su propia vida. Desde que se había ido con Jiraiya, ella se había dado cuenta cuánto le significaba Naruto, y le había sorprendido ver cuanto había cambiado en los pasados cinco años.

Sakura suspiró. Tenía que estar lista para irse. Además, adivinó que no importaba si ella se preocupaba por él un poco más de lo necesario. Naruto no se preocupaba más por ella, estaba segura.

* * *

Anduvo silenciosamente por el camino sucio que lo alejaba cada vez más y más de Konoha. Sus ojos escrutaban el documento una vez más. Parecía como si Tsunade lo hubiera escrito todo pensando en ellos.

_Rango: B_Naruto gruñó por dentro. ¿Suficientemente buenos para ser jounins? Eran suficientemente buenos para ser ANBU. Sabía que Tsunade le había pedido a Sakura demorarse a propósito. La Hokage sabía de lo que él era capaz ya que lo había visto perder el control en más de una ocasión. Pero Yamato había impedido que el chakra de Kyuubi se pusiera peor. No era que él se enfadara más rápido; solamente era más indiferente de lo que era antes. Solamente…

Lugar: País del Agua

Villa: Amegakure (Villa Escondida en la Lluvia)

Objetivo: Observar y matar (si es necesario) a un Ninja renegado. Tipo: Desconocido. Rango: Posiblemente jounin o superior.

Misión: Infiltrarse en la Villa de la Lluvia usando el nuevo sistema "Cambio Ninja". (El sistema "Cambio Ninja" ayuda a otros ninjas a aprender a manipular un segundo tipo de chakra, condición que se da cuando el Ninja ha aprendido a manejar su propio elemento natural. El Ninja cambiado se quedará en la academia por dos años, o hasta que pase el examen final). Naruto. Sakura. No sé porque esta misión es solo rango B, pero ustedes son los únicos ninjas de diecisiete años que en este momento son lo suficientemente buenos para ser jounins. Amegakure cree que el Ninja perdido está dando clases en su academia, o vive cerca, buscando un aprendiz. Quieren que vigilen los alrededores en busca de algo sospechoso. Esperan que ustedes sean sólo chuunins. La mayoría de los ninjas con diecisiete años tienen ese rango. O se quedarán en un cuarto junto a otro Ninja cambiado, o vivirán con el jounin líder de la academia, como prefieran. ¡Buena suerte!

_¿Yo?_, gruñó Naruto.

Cállate, Kyuubi

Una sonrisita mala. _Bien, tonto. Sólo recuerda quien te dio la resistencia para estar donde estás ahora. Y suéltame de vez en cuando. Es aburrido aquí._Naruto tenía una extraña sensación de que el Kyuubi casi se encogió, aunque podía sentir la rabia del demonio al aceptar que lo que decía el rubio era verdad.

Entonces abúrrete. Sabes que si te suelto, sólo me dañaría más, y al final termina por acortar tu vida.

_Entonces nada._

Naruto sacudió su cabeza internamente. El Kyuubi nunca estaría satisfecho sobre un arreglo. Sin embargo, sabía que podía dañarlo hasta acortar su vida, y solía usarlo como argumento. Siempre le recordaba eso, y parecía funcionar. Dejemos al demonio estar aburrido. Naruto estaba aburrido con todo eso. No quería estar en una academia. Era… problemático, como Shikamaru siempre decía.

Las esquinas de la boca del rubio se alzaron ligeramente. Los Nueve Novatos –ya no tan novatos- habían terminado siendo el mejor aporte para Konoha hasta ahora. Muchos eran aún chuunins entrenando para ser jounins, excepto Naruto y Sakura, quienes poseían fuerza suficiente para ser ANBU. Todos tenían un jutsu o habilidad que se complementaba con la de sus compañeros. Habían sido sus amigos una vez. Incluso, había ido a misiones con unos pocos recientemente. Realmente, no quería amigos ahora, aún cuando seguía hablando con Sakura. Tal vez ella podía ser considerada su amiga.

* * *

Ajustó la mochila a su espalda. Por supuesto, llevaba solo un poco de ropa; el resto eran sólo pergaminos y armas. La mochila de Sakura tenía más que ropa y armas. Naruto sabía que también llevaba todos sus libros de medicina para identificar venenos y los antídotos. El rubio pasó una mano por su pelo. Era raro no usar la bandana de Konoha, y era extraño ver a Sakura sin la suya también. Estaba usando una cinta roja ahora.

De acuerdo a las reglas del sistema "Cambio Ninja", los ninjas cambiados debían ir sin la bandana para sentirse menos apartados del resto de los alumnos. Era una idea estúpida, una que Naruto pensaba era totalmente innecesaria y poco convencional. El no quería "integrarse" a la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Él estaba ahí para cumplir una misión, no jugar a la academia Ninja con un montón de chunnins idiotas. Además, el ya podía manipular dos tipos de chakra. Viento, por supuesto, era su especialidad, su afinidad, pero sabía manipular agua también. Lo que en realidad quería manipular era el elemento relámpago, y, a no ser que un jounin de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia supiera manejarlo, no estaba interesado.

Esuchó a Sakura aclararse la garganta. – Um, ¿Naruto? – Preguntó, su voz incierta. Volteó su cabeza para mirarla. La mirada penetrante de Naruto le causó un escalofrío, nunca se acostumbraría a sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo. Por lo general nunca la miraba fríamente, pero ahora en sus ojos se avistaba algo… amenazante, como si su carácter pudiera cambiar de un momento a otro. Claro, siempre estaría el tema del Kyuubi. No era que Sakura le tuviera miedo. Solamente… había echo tanto daño, y el poder del Kyuubi era… irreal. Se sintió enferma, esa vez, cuando lo vio herido.

- Sakura. -

Apartó la mirada forzadamente. Gracias a Dios, la mirada fría de Naruto se había suavizado. – Mira. Amegakure. -

Naruto sabía que estaban cerca; lo había visto antes de que Sakura capturara su atención. Pero no se molestó en decirle. Ella se había distraído, y no había duda de que él había sido la causa. No había querido mirarla así, pero lo había pillado cuando estaba pensando.

Dos jounins estaban en la entrada a la ciudad; uno era alto y musculoso con pelo largo y marrón, el otro era más pequeño con menos músculo y pelo rojo. Sus caras eran severas y sin rastro de una sonrisa, pero su postura flaqueó una vez vieron a Naruto. Miraron la camisa negra y simple con un remolino rojo en el medio. Las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones naranja. No usaba una bandana, así que no había ni una pista que denotara a cual villa pertenecía, y su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente, el resto desordenado. Nada de eso había causado que vacilaran. Era el aire austero que lo rodeaba, la confianza extraña con la que caminaba. Pero la parte más desconcertante eran sus ojos.

Los miraba entre las hebras de sus rubios cabellos, pareciendo muy perezoso para levantar su cabeza. Sus ojos de hielo ardían con odio mientras se acercaba a los jounins en la entrada de la ciudad. Los dos estaban tensos, preparados para lo peor. El aire se saturó con la hostilidad cuando Naruto se acercó. Se pusieron rígidos, y el alto, el más musculoso de los dos, fue el primero en hablar. Aclaró su garganta nerviosamente.

- ¿Identificación? – El Ninja con cabello marrón pregunto severamente, tratando de deshacerse del molesto sentimiento en su estómago. No podía creer que el chico tuviera sólo diecisiete años.

Naruto no dijo una palabra, y no apartó la mirada de los jounins. Su mano derecha salió de su bolsillo como un flash, mostrando dos identificaciones entre su índice y su pulgar lo suficientemente cerca para que los hombres pudieran ver los nombres y descripciones. Los jounins jadearon al momento, había sido casi tan rápido que sus ojos no habían podido verlo. El Ninja que habló rápidamente le quitó las tarjetas a Naruto.

Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras leía las descripciones. El otro guardia tenía la misma sorpresa pintada en la cara. - ¿Son del sistema 'Cambio Ninja'? – Preguntó el jounin pelirrojo, su voz con temor y sospecha.

- Hai. – Respondió Sakura, sabiendo que Naruto o asentiría o se quedaría de pie allí, sin hacer nada. Apostó por la segunda, y estaba en lo correcto. Naruto no se movió. – Somos shinobis de la Aldea Oculta de La Hoja. Hemos sido asignados a esta misión por un pedido de su Amekage. – Sacó un pequeño papel. – Esto fue firmado por nuestra Hokage Tsunade y su Amekage Eiji. Debemos hacer un informe. –

Los guardias jadearon nerviosamente mirándose. La chica parecía simpática, pero el chico… No sabían que hacer con él, y tampoco sabían explicar el aura peligrosa que lo rodeaba y cargaba el ambiente.

- ¿Van a estar parados ahí todo el día? Tenemos una misión que completar. -

- ¡Nn! – Jadearon los guardias, saltando cuando escucharon el tono de voz molesto de Naruto. El rubio tomó los pases de la mano del guardia, mirándolos fijamente. Se aseguró de mirarlos lo más fríamente posible. Los estaban demorando. Las clases en la academia habían empezado hace una semana, y él odiaba hacer escenas frente a tanta gente. Sólo quería terminar esa misión, y los guardias no estaban ayudando mucho.

Los jounins se apartaron de la mirada fría de Naruto. Él los pasó con burla, devolviéndole a Sakura su identificación. Ella la tomó con cautela, orando por no haber hecho nada para molestarlo. Al parecer, lo estaba haciendo bien. Naruto sólo parecía estar molesto con los guardias que los demoraron. Sakura sabía que él no había querido hacer esta misión, y también sabía que les iba a tomar tiempo. Después de todo, estaban buscando a un nin perdido.

* * *

Naruto metió las manos a los bolsillos, tratando de que su mano derecha no rompiera la identificación de tan fuerte que la apretaba. ¿Por qué la gente no lo dejaba ser sólo él? Lo único que quería era que lo dejaran solo. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que mirarlo como algo inhumano, como un monstruo? Siempre lo habían hecho, aún cuando él había tratado de cambiarlo. Todavía pensaban que era un monstruo. Aún sabiendo que su actitud había cambiado, todavía le tenían miedo. Esa era la razón por la cual no tenía amigos. Esa era la razón por la que odiaba a la gente, siempre dejaban a los demás detrás.

Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto subió la mirada, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. A cambio, se concentró en Amegakure. No había mucho que mirar. Había mucho verde, con un bosque rodeando a la villa. Había una calle principal, parecida a la de Konoha, pero los edificios era más pequeños. Los árboles separaban los edificios en algunas ocasiones. El rubio miró al cielo. Era de un azul claro, pero podía sentir la humedad en su piel. Al parecer, habían ido en un buen día. Él sabía que en esa villa siempre estaba lloviendo.

Habían unos pocos lugares para comer, pero ningún puesto de ramen. Naruto se rió para si mismo. No iba a ser como el ramen de Ichiraku, igual. Una cosa que seguía amando era el ramen. Había tiendas de comida y de flores; los caballos tiraban los carros en la calle; las mujeres y los niños estaban causando un alboroto, aprovechando el buen clima. Había un grupo de niños corriendo y persiguiéndose. Estaban jugando a ser ninjas. Algunas llevaban kunais y shurikens de plástico en sus manos, pretendiendo pelear con ellos.

Obvio, el plástico no causaba daños, pero Naruto sintió que su corazón se llenaba de odio. Cuando era pequeño, nunca jugó con nadie. Nunca lo habían dejado. Lo echaban, yéndose cada vez que se acercaba. Naruto bajó su cabeza de nuevo, dejando que algunos mechones rubios le cubrieran los ojos. Pero no dejó de mirar a los niños. Los miró detenidamente, girando ligeramente hacia la derecha.

Cerca del bosque, pero más lejos de lo que se veía, estaba la academia. Incluso estando lejos, Naruto podía ver, sólo un poco, las líneas que separaban los espacios en el edificio. La madera era un poco diferente. El lado más cercano a la calle principal parecía más antiguo, denotándolo como el original, la sección pre-genin de la academia. Ahí tenía que ser donde los jóvenes estudiantes estudiaban hasta que pasaban el examen de graduación. Claro, cuando conocieran a sus senseis, pocos pasarían las pruebas impuestas por estos.

La parte más nueva de la academia, sin ninguna duda, era para los chuunins que recibían ayuda extra en moldear chakra, y para el sistema nuevo de la Villa de la Lluvia, el Cambio Ninja. Naruto adivinó que les enseñaban otras cosas también, tal así como el cargo de cada Kage de cada villa de cada país. Pero serían cosas que él ya sabía. Jiraiya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Jiraiya… Naruto hizo rechinar sus dientes. Otro fracaso. Otra vida perdida. Otra razón por la que se había vuelto más desagradable. Con un poco de dolor, Naruto desechó el pensamiento.

Miró a Sakura. Estaba mirando la villa, todo con suma atención, pero se veía un poco nerviosa. ¿Era él? ¿O era el hecho de llegar a una nueva ciudad? Esperaba no fuera la primera. La había herido y le había fallado lo suficiente. No sabía porque seguía siendo su amiga.

Pero, cualquiera fuera la razón, la ansiedad se hizo presente en cuanto los aldeanos se fijaron en ellos. No era Sakura- Naruto lo sabía. Era él. Siempre era él. Pero no miró a los aldeanos. Ni siquiera les prestó atención. Simplemente hundió más sus manos en sus bolsillos, con sus ojos reflectando molestia. Su cabello cubría toda su frente y parte de sus ojos; pero él deseba que cubriera toda su cara. Era en esos momentos cuando en serio se enojaba, porque todos reaccionaban de la misma manera. Tal vez, su nueva personalidad garantizaba el hecho de que la gente lo mirara, pero igual lo odiaba. Lo fría que era su propia aldea le había enseñado a ser duro. Después de todo, así habían sido con él.

_¿Debemos matar a algunos? _Una voz fría sugirió con sorna.

_Cállate Kyuubi, _gruñó Naruto. _Sabes que no podemos entrar a otra villa y matar gente. No quiero matar a nadie. Aparte, estoy en una misión, y mientras más rápido termine esto, más pronto podré volver a casa._Preguntó el Kyuubi con acidez.

¿Casa? ¿Hablas del sitio donde te odian?

_Tch. No hables de eso. Sabes que no funcionará. No me convertiré en un Ninja renegado. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Daño al cuerpo? A pesar de lo que pienses, quiero vivir. Me gusta ver el miedo de la gente cuando ellos ven en que me convertí gracias a su odio. Quiero… _Naruto sintió que su corazón daba un brinco. Lo que realmente quería decir era que el quería vivir para algún día, con suerte, cumplir su promesa rota. Todavía le gustaba Sakura… en un modo. La razón principal era que ella aún lo consideraba su amigo. Naruto no lo entendía. Le había fallado en devolverle a Sasuke. ¿Por qué le hablaba aún siquiera?

* * *

Un hombre alto captó la atención de Naruto, y rápidamente dejó su enojo contra los aldeanos. Su ira siempre despertaba al Kyuubi, y se estaba volviendo molestoso. Notó que el hombre que caminaba hacia ellos no era ni más ni menos que el Amekage. Eiji era un hombre mayor, no tanto como Naruto recordaba al tercer Hokage, pero bordeando los cuarenta. Su cabello negro tenía motas grises, y había líneas rodeando sus ojos mientras les sonreía a los shinobis de Konoha.

- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Asumo que ustedes dos son de nuestro nuevo sistema Cambio Ninja? – Preguntó el Amekage, su voz era vieja pero fuerte.

- Hai, - Respondió Sakura. – Somos de Konoha. -

- Ya veo. - Dijo Eiji, su voz se resignó un poco. Sus ojos estudiaron a Naruto.

El rubio movió sus ojos hacia la academia que no estaba tan lejos ahora. Niños pequeños estaban afuera bajo la supervisión de su sensei. Unos pocos se veían asustados, ellos eran los estudiantes más jóvenes. Los otros, estudiantes más avanzados, se veían seguros. Una campana sonó. Casi inmediatamente, ninjas como de la edad de Naruto salieron de una puerta y entraron por otra hacia la sección más nueva del edificio.

- Hm, así que ustedes deben ser Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto. – Dijo Eiji con cuidado.

Sakura respondió con su usual – Hai. -, pero un asentimiento de Naruto fue la única respuesta que este le dio. Podía sentir la mirada de Eiji en él, pero no le importaba. No importaba quien era. Todos reaccionaban así.

- Bueno, entonces, - Dijo el Amekage con felicidad, tratando de esconder su desconfianza mientras guiaba a los dos shinobis de Konoha a la academia. – La escuela empezó hace una semana, pero les hemos dejado acostumbrarse a las clases y saber qué material aprenderán. Algunas clases tienen libros, otras kunais, pero la mayoría Ninjutsu.

Como saben, los dos están aquí para aprender a utilizar el chakra de agua. Además, tenemos varios shinobis de villas de la Arena, la Nube y la Roca en este programa. Pero no son los únicos que tenemos aquí. Tenemos ninjas de nuestra propia villa quienes quieren aprender más habilidades. No todos poseen afinidad con el agua, pero la mayoría de los clanes sí. -

Naruto escudriñó el edificio mientras se acercaban. Era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. Habían más ventanas en el segundo piso que en el primero; adivinó que allí dormían los ninjas del sistema Cambio Ninja.

- Entiendo que Tsunade-sama de escoger entre dormir en la academia o con uno de los jounins que da clases. ¿Cuál les gustaría elegir? -

- ¿No es obvio? – Naruto preguntó ácidamente.

Los ojos de Eiji se entrecerraron. Sakura rápidamente se puso a su lado y susurró en su oído. – Gomen, Amekage Eiji. A Naruto no le gusta hablar mucho. -

Eiji simplemente asintió. Paró en frente de la academia, y movió su mano en frente de él. – La escalera para el segundo piso es por esa puerta. Las clases tienen un pequeño descanso, así que la mayoría de los jounins se juntarán en el cuarto al final de las escaleras. Buena suerte y gracias por formar parte de este programa. Nuestra villa lo agradece. -

Naruto dejó sus ojos en blanco. Todo esto era muy molestoso, y muy cansador. Quería empezar la misión. Miró a Sakura y esta le devolvió la mirada. Obviamente la amabilidad y la hospitalidad venían con esta misión. Le ponía enfermo. Si la gente era simpática con él, talvez el fuera simpático también.

- Arigatou. – Agradeció Sakura mientras Naruto caminaba hacia las puertas. Rápidamente lo siguió, combinando su paso. El rubio empujó la puerta para que se abriera, notando unas pequeñas escaleras antes de que se curvara en un pasillo y terminara en otras escaleras, que sin duda iban al segundo piso, los dormitorios. Naruto bufó con molestia, tele-transportándose hacia arriba sin ánimo de subir las escaleras. Sakura rápidamente saltó los escalones, poniéndose junto a Naruto mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

El rubio posó sus ojos en la puerta a final del pasillo. Allí tenían que ir. Se paró bajo el marco de la puerta. Inmediatamente, todo el ruido cesó. Todo estaba sumido en un tenso silencio de muerte mientras los ninjas miraban a los shinobis de Konoha.

* * *

{**!**} Uff, por fin lo termino. Espero disculpen mi demora en los otros fics, pero este tenía toda mi atención. Disculpas también si hay alguna frase incoherente o algo así, es mi primera vez traduciendo. Gracias de nuevo a Wolf's Paradise. Si les gusta, por favor, no duden en dejar un review.

~Miica.


End file.
